


(Untitled)

by pixelpiano



Series: Elibe Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: For Elibe Week 2018.Prompt: Shadow/Sun (Originally Light/Dark)





	(Untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> For Elibe Week 2018.  
> Prompt: Shadow/Sun (Originally Light/Dark)

Coming Soon!


End file.
